Guardians of the Night
by PiperBaker
Summary: Nightwing is used to working alone. He moved to Bludhaven so he could work alone. But when a face from the past comes forward claiming to be his new protoge, can Nightwing accept her? And if he does, can he protect her from what's coming to Bludhaven? *Rated T: It may get a little violent* (This is something that takes place during the five year gap)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The old townhouse was surrounded by police cars, flashing their blue lights. It was a cold night in Bludhaven. No stars could be seen and the night threatened to grow even colder.

Inside the townhouse, the blue lights fill the room. A girl of about 13 years was huddled in the corner of the room. Her hands were tied and her mouth taped shut. She tried to call out to the police but all that came out were muffled sounds.

There was a man standing by the window, gazing amusingly at the police cars. He turned and flashed a yellow toothed smile at the girl. Her whole body tensed.

"I'm sorry, did you want them to come in here?" Joker asked. "You see, that's the thing with Gotham's finest dearie. They just don't know how to handle a hostage situation."

The Joker laughs. From above, he suddenly hears footsteps. His smile vanishes but he processes the sound and the grin reappears on his face. He runs over to the girl. He kneels down and puts one hand on her head and squeezes her cheeks with the other.

"Did you hear that? I bet you its Batsy! Come to save the day yet again! This is going to be so much fun!"

The girl looks behind Joker as a dark figure comes crashing through the window. The figure stands and crosses his arms. He looks at the girl, who stares at him in awe. Although she couldn't see them, she could've sworn his eyes were staring into hers. He didn't look that much older than her. Maybe 15, 16. His black hair swished in front of his mask. His costume was mostly black with a dark blue line starting in a "V" form on his chest then extending down both arms to his fingers. This boy needed no introduction, but Joker felt like giving him one anyway.

"Awww Nightwing?" he said disappointed. "You're no fun." Joker frowned.

"Cut the crap Joker," Nightwing said firmly. "You're not fun either."

"Says who? I'm the Clown Prince of Crime." Joker bowed. He lifted his head and smiled at Nightwing. "What's not to love?"

"How did you get out of Arkham?"

"The same way I always do. Through the front door." Joker laughed as though it was the funniest joke on the planet. Nightwing just stared at him.

"So are you going to fight me boy blunder or are you going to stand there and wait for me to laugh to death?"

"I'd have to ask my father about that." Nightwing leaned so he was looking out the door behind Joker into the hall. "What do you think?" he called.

Joker turned the same direction Nightwing was looking. Batman had appeared in the door. Joker smiled. "Ah Batman. You finally ca-" Before Joker could finish, Batman punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor and apparently out cold.

"He's really annoying," Batman muttered.

Nightwing cracked a smile then went to the girl. She untied her and pulled the tape away from her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the girl said, a little out of breath. "Fine. Thanks."

"Did the Joker want anything from you?"

"No, he just-"

"He's the Joker, Nightwing," Batman interrupted. He's unpredicatable. But he's going back to Arkham where he belongs." Nightwing turned to give Batman a disapproving look, but Batman had vanished.

"Just leave me to throw out the trash," he muttered looking at Joker. He helped the girl to her feet. "And your name is?"

"Alyssa Connors."

"Well, Ms. Connors, I believe it's time to get you home." Nightwing starts to lead her out of the room when Joker suddenly popped up and grabbed her from behind, choking her.

Nightwing grabbed his Eskrima, twin fighting, sticks. Joker pulled out a knife and held it to Alyssa's throat. In one swift movement, Nightwing hit Joker's hand that was holding the knife with one Eskrima and then using the other to knock the Joker in the head. The knife hit the floor with a clank and Joker slumped to the ground. Alyssa fell toward Nightwing. He caught her and continued outside.

The front door of the townhouse opened. The police readied their weapons, expecting Joker. Instead, Nightwing was leading the hostage to safety. A couple of paramedics rushed toward her and put a blanket around her. They tried to lead her away from Nightwing, but he wouldn't let them, so he walked with them to the ambulance.

"What happened in there, son?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he approached Nightwing.

"You're a little far from home aren't you Commish?" Nightwing asked.

"Someone told me Batman was in Bludhaven. Then I heard about Joker. I had to come."

Nighwing nodded. "Joker's inside ready for his ride back to Arkham. And you might want to heighten the security again." Gordon nodded and took a squad inside the building. Nightwing turned back to Alyssa. "They'll make sure you get home safely. Just be careful. This town may turn into the new Gotham."

"Thank you Nightwing," Alyssa said.

Nightwing nodded at her and disappeared back into the darkness. Alyssa jumped up and looked around just in time to see his silhouette run across the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three years later, Nightwing sat on the roof of the old parking lot in southern Bludhaven. This place should've been knocked down years ago, but it still remained standing. The warm June breeze tussled the leaves of the few trees that the city council allowed to remain. Nightwing was listening to the radio.

"Three days have passed since the disappearance of Gotham City reporter Vicki Vale," the male reporter said. "Despite the efforts of the Gotham police and the Batman, she has not been found. Vale was last seen in her office on Tuesday after being assigned an interview with Rupert Thorne, who left town around the time Vale disappeared."

Nightwing shut off the radio. That was what he had been investigating. And the evidence he collected had lead him here. He walked to the edge of the roof. He did a flip and then landed perfectly on the ledge of the floor below the roof. He looked around and saw a large group of people. He quickly ducked behind a concrete pillar. He poked his head around to see.

Black Mask stood overlooking a drug trade. His empty sockets watched every second as his men unloaded crates and set them down in front of the buyer, Rupert Thorne. Just beyond the buy, Nightwing spotted Vale, tied to a metal post.

Nightwing sneaked around the buy to Vale. He approaches her and she finally sees. He puts his finger to his lips, but she had already cried out to him. Black Mask's men turned and saw Nightwing.

"Get him!" Black Mask ordered. The men attacked as Thorne and Black Mask escape in their cars. Nightwing was able to hold off the dealers for a while, but eventually became over powered. They grabbed his arms and forced him to his knees. Then one of them pulled a gun out and held it inches from Nightwing's forehead.

Before he could pull the trigger he was distracted by the loud sound of an engine. They all turned and saw a girl on a motorcycle pull into the parking lot. The girl jumped off and stood before them in a costume very similar to Nightwing's. Her long brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. She glared at them through her mask.

"Let him go," she said forcefully.

"Well, well," the man with the gun said amused, "look what we have here. Nightwing, you never told us you had a girlfriend."

"I said, let him go."

"Or what?"

The girl took a step closer. "Or I'll make you regret ever touching him."

The man with the gun stepped away from Nightwing. He laughed. "Well come on then. Show us what you've got."

Nightwing and the girl locked eyes. He seemed to think he recognized her, but he couldn't be sure. She smiled at him, then turned back to the man.

"I'm glad you asked." She lifted her arm and motioned them to come at her. They charged. The girl flipped over them and landed by Nightwing. She hit the two men holding Nightwing down. The shock caused them to loosen their grip and Nightwing broke free. He took out the two guys as the girl turned to take on more. Together, they took them all down, each able to keep up with each other. After the last man went down, Nightwing turned to the girl.

"Um, thanks. And you are?"

"The name's Nightshade."

"Nightshade? Like the poison?"

"I guess. It sounded cool. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a new protégé would you?"

Nightwing looked at her confused. Then he shook his head. "No. Sorry but I work alone."

Nightshade crossed her arms. "Might I remind you I did save your butt just now."

"And I thank you. But now please go home." Nightwing turns to walk away. Nightshade watches him. "I have the names of all Black Mask's buyers. Including one who goes by the name of Red Hood."

Nightwing looked back at her. "How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one who likes to play detective. I know that Red Hood recently came to Bludhaven, around the same time Black Mask did. I'm not sure if he's a buyer, but I do know they have an interesting history."

"And how long have you been crime fighting?"

"Three years ago, a hero saved me from a madman. Ever since that day, I've been training myself to fight, to solve mysteries, and I've dedicated my extra time to helping people, in hopes of one day joining the hero who saved me."

Nightwing felt his gut twist. He knew this girl. How could he forget her? "Alyssa?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to write little side notes on the other two chapters, but I kept forgetting. Please review the other two chapters if you have the time **

**Now onto the story! (Also, this is my first story so I apologize for my poor writing. Those skills are still developing.)**

**Chapter 3**

"You're Alyssa Connors." Nightwing kept staring at her. "The girl one Batman and I saved."

"Well, I give the credit to you, since you actually got me out of the house."

Nightwing shook his head to break his gaze. "Look kid, I appreciate the enthusiasm, and the detail of the costume, but hero work is dangerous. Do me a favor. Don't worry your parents. Go home."

"I don't have parents to worry." Nightshade took a deep breath. "The night you saved me, my mom and dad were found dead at my house. Since then, I've been in foster care. No one's going to notice if I'm gone."

Nightwing's expression softened. He understood where she was coming from. If his parents hadn't died, he wouldn't be standing there as Nightwing. But no matter how much this girl was like him, he couldn't drag her into danger.

"Look, I'm sorry about your parents, but this isn't a game. Get out before you get in over your head."

"A little late for that don't you think? I have the names of the buyers remember? Isn't that going to attract their attention?"

"You're not going to leave until I let you join me are you?"

"Nope."

"And how do I know you're not some kind of spy?"

Nightshade reached up and pulled the mask away from her face. Her brown eyes look directly into Nightwing's. "My name is Alyssa Connors. I'm sixteen years old and a resident of Bludhaven. Your name is Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman. And you're what? Eighteen? Nineteen? "

Nightwing looked at her astonished. "How the hell do you know all of that?"

"I like playing detective. Anything else I should add?"

"Not now. Put your mask back on and follow me. We're going to try this but if it doesn't work out, if you don't do exactly what I say, you're done. Got it?"

"Got it. So," Nightshade said as she put her mask back on and looked behind Nightwing. "So what about her?"

Nightwing turned and saw Vale still tied to the post. He walked over to her and untied her. "Thank you," she says quietly.

"What did you hear?" he asked. Vale stared at him confused. "Nothing. Besides the fact you have a new protégé."

Nightwing looked back at Nightshade. "Well, we still need to talk about that." He helped her up and led her out of the parking garage followed by Nightshade.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of binoculars was watching intently. "Well, look who's got a new friend," Red Hood said as he lowered the binoculars. "This is going to get interesting."

**The action is on its way I promise. **

**Please review! Your feedback is welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nightshade followed Nightwing's silhouette on her motorcycle as he ran across the rooftops. Where was he leading her? Her answer came with the next turn. It was a newer building, recently built within the last two years. As Nightshade got closer the wall opened and she drove in. She found herself in a hidden room full of high tech equipment. She parked the bike and stepped off. She removed her helmet and mask and looked around in awe.

"Impressive. So, what do you call this? The NightCave?"

Nightwing appeared beside the computer. "I don't really have a name for this place. So you want to tell me how you know who I am?"

"You just start to notice things. I went to the same high school as Dick Grayson. Whenever Grayson disappeared, Nightwing would appear. After a while, you just piece things together. It also helps when you have a crush on the guy." She mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So do you live down here?"

"No, I own an apartment in this building. This is just headquarters. So, your parents. What happened to them?"

"Shot to death. The newspapers pinned the murders on Joker. But I knew that Joker had nothing to do with their deaths. They never caught their murderer." She removed her mask and wiped her eyes. "Anyway, I should probably go."

"Go? Go where? I thought you were a foster kid now."

"Yeah, well, I still have somewhere to return to."

Dick took off his mask and disappeared back behind the computer. He came back holding a pair of jeans and army green shirt and threw a pair of gray sweatpants and a black T-shirt at Alyssa. She caught them and looked at Dick confused. "What's this?"

"Change into them then follow me."

Alyssa looked at him. She smirked. Then she walked away for privacy. She changed into the clothes Dick gave her. They were loose but comfortable. She came back and saw that Dick had already changed into his clothes. He smiled at her. "Come on."

They walked back out the way Alyssa came in and entered the apartment building through the main entrance. They stepped into the elevator and Dick pressed the button for floor 16. The elevator jolted up and opened to reveal floor 16.

"Penthouses?"

"It was a gift from Bruce," Dick explained as they walked down the hall. "I didn't necessarily want it, but I didn't want him to think I was ungrateful when he bought it." He stopped in front of room 1620. He pulled out a key and opened the door.

Alyssa stepped inside. "No way," she whispered. The full glass windows replaced two of the walls, overlooking Bludhaven. There was a door leading onto the veranda. The furniture was all new but casual. Alyssa ran out onto the veranda. As if on cue, the gentle June breeze flew through her hair. She looked straight down over the railing at the ground hundreds of feet below her.

"Dick, this place is awesome!"

Dick joined her on the veranda. "I like sitting out here and imagining that the world wasn't so messed up. But we all know the world can't turn without crime."

"I'm sure one day it will." Alyssa smiled at him. He smiled back, but he didn't look so sure.

"Anyway," he said as he tapped the railing, "there's something else." He led her back inside and showed her to the penthouse's spare room. It was a spacious room with a fairly big bed. "You can use this room."

Alyssa looked at the room surprised. "Why are you doing this Dick? I thought you didn't want any help."

"We're giving this a chance remember? But even if the superhero part doesn't work out, you're always welcome here. It's not very often I have a friend who knows both sides."

"There has to be someone else besides Mr. Wayne."

"Well, my best friend knows. But he's the only one. I'll introduce you sometime. His name's Wally."

Alyssa smiled. "I'd be delighted to."

Dick nodded. "Get some sleep. We can start some training tomorrow."

Alyssa thanked him then closed the door. She jumped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She laughed quietly. _Could this get any sweeter?_

Dick stood back outside on the veranda. Could he really bring her into all this? He was so used to working alone, but she had probed to him that sometimes he can't handle things alone. And not only that, this is the girl he saved from the Joker. He remembered her from high school. He remembered the crush he had on her. But he couldn't let that distract him. He knew Red Hood was out there. And if Alyssa was telling the truth about the list of names, she was in grave danger.

**So there's chapter 4! Please please please review! Your feedback and criticism is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Alyssa was up before the sun. The excitement from the previous night had woken her up. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom. She couldn't call it hers. At least, not yet. She went right out to the veranda. The sky was a light blue and the morning was beautiful, with a slightly chilly breeze.

Alyssa looked back inside. Everything was still dark. Today she began her training. Why not get a head start? She jumped up onto the railing and balanced herself. She'd practiced this so many times, the height was no longer frightening. She bent her knees then jumped into a back flip. She landed perfectly on the railing. She then flipped sideways off the railing and back onto the veranda. She looked back over the city and saw the sky beginning to break for the sunlight. She laughed to herself. It just seemed so unreal. She heard the door open behind her.

"You're up early," Dick said yawning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I saw what you did. Did you teach yourself that?"

Alyssa nodded. "Fell on my head a few times before I got it right. But that was the first time I'd ever done it on a railing like that. It was a lot of fun."

"That was incredibly dangerous."

"I know. That's what makes it fun." There was a moment of silence. "So, breakfast?"

"I hope you know how to cook."

"You're in luck." Alyssa winked at him and walked inside to the kitchen.

A few hours later, after a breakfast full of pancakes and bacon, Alyssa and Dick stood in the NightCave, as Alyssa now called it. They faced each other in the training circle, each holding a bamboo fighting stick.

"Now understand," Dick said, "this isn't all going to be fun and games. People get hurt and much more often, you'll get hurt. We never use guns and we never kill."

"I understand."

"Then let's begin." Dick readied himself. "You learn from your mistakes and your bruises. Got it?"

Alyssa smiled. "Bring it."

Dick moved first. His movements were faster and cleaner than Alyssa's. But she was good at dodging and blocking. Dick swung the bamboo stick which caught Alyssa's face. She fell and rolled away. But in a second, she regained herself and stood back up. This time she advanced towards Dick. She swung the stick again and again, each time hearing the _clank_ as it collided with Dick's. Finally she saw her opening. She swung the stick low and knocked Dick's feet out from under him. He landed on his back with a hard _thud_! Dick popped back up instantly. Alyssa jumped back, thinking he would come at her again. But he just stood smiling at her.

"Good work. But you reacted. Black Canary would always tell me to always act and never react. So just learn to control your reactions."

Alyssa nodded. "I'll take you on patrol tonight," Dick said. "But you have to do everything I tell you. If you don't, you're out. Now about this list you mentioned. How did you get it?"

"You hear things when you sneak around. They're not trading drugs by the way."

Dick looked at her confused. "But, we confiscated one of the boxes; it was full of packages of drugs."

"They're trading weapons. Black Mask is at least. Throne was just a receiver. I saw them open a couple crates. I mean, maybe they're trading both weapons and drugs."

"So who was on the list?"

"Well, to name a few, Thorne, Two-Face, Penguin, saw Joker there a couple times. Each time, the trades were overlooked by Deathstroke and Red Hood, but I don't think they knew the other was there."

Dick simply nodded. "How about you spend some time on the balance beam?" Alyssa walked away as Dick turned to the computer. He sent out a call to Bruce.

"Bruce are you there?" Bruce's gruff voice answered. "Dick? What's going on?" Dick explained everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, from encountering Alyssa to the list of Black Mask's buyers.

"Dick does she know what she's getting herself into? What you're getting her into?"

"She said many times that she understands what this means. Bruce she knows who we are. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew the day we saved her from Joker. She understands the danger."

"Just don't get her killed." There was a click and the line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks went by fast. Alyssa proved herself more and more every day and Dick enjoyed having her around. She was the backup Dick always needed. Together they busted trade after trade. By the end of June, the jail was almost full of the traders they'd caught. They spent their days together too. Dick took her all over town, showing her things she'd seen and places she hasn't. He took her shopping and out to dinner. They got to know each other better.

And each day, Alyssa felt herself fall more and more in love with Dick.

Alyssa's seventeenth birthday rolled around. It was a hot day in early July. July 7th to be exact. She rolled out of bed that morning and changed into exercise clothes. Just because it was her birthday didn't mean she wasn't going to keep up her training. She opened the door and walked out into the living room. She was about to head out the door when a brightly colored package sitting on the glass table on the veranda caught her eye. She went outside and approached the package. A white envelope was lying on top, tied down by a blue ribbon. She opened the envelope and read the birthday card.

It was Dick's handwriting. "Happy Birthday to the best protégé and friend anyone could ever ask for. You've improved so much over these past few weeks and I am very proud of you. Keep up the good work! Love, Richard Grayson."

Alyssa smiled at his name. She looked back inside. The door to Dick's room was still closed. She opened the package. She laughed. Inside was sleeveless, flowing blue dress. Alyssa held the dress up to her chest and spun around.

"Do you like it?" Alyssa turned and saw Dick leaning against the door.

"Oh Dick! It's beautiful!"

"So what do you say, Miss Birthday Girl?" He went up to her and took her hand. "How would you-" he twirled her "-like to go out for a birthday dinner? Your choice."

"Sounds delightful."

"And as an added bonus, you don't have to do any training today."

"Then why don't we start the festivities now?"

That evening, Dick and Alyssa stood out front of Alyssa's favorite restaurant, the Bay Diner. Alyssa was wearing the new dress. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she wore a pair of blue converse. Dick wore a pair of jeans with his red T-shirt. They sat at their table, talking and laughing, telling each other stories from their childhood. After dinner, they walked down the docks. As they continued walking, Dick took hold of Alyssa's hand, sending shivers up her spine.

"So, having a good birthday?"

"The best I've ever had actually. And I owe it all to you Dick."

"So do I get a thank you?"

Alyssa moved in closer to him. "I can think of something better." They leaned towards each other. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart. Then suddenly, the marina cargo house behind them erupted in flames, sending both Dick and Alyssa flying off their feet.

**Here comes the action! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Dick!" Alyssa struggled to her feet. She quickly looked over her body. Her arms were scratched and bleeding. Her legs were the same. But as far as she could tell, nothing was broken. "Dick!"

She saw him lying a few feet away from her. She stumbled over to him. He sat up as she kneeled next to him. His forehead had a large gash and blood slid down his face.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," he said slightly winded. "Alyssa are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She looked over where the cargo house used to be. "What happened? What made it explode?"

"I don't know." Dick stood up then helped Alyssa. "Come on, we need to get the police." He took a step forward. He quickly retrieved when a shot rang out and barely missed Dick's foot.

"You're not going anywhere yet." Dick and Alyssa turned to the fiery rubble. Emerging from the fire, as if it had borne him, Red Hood appeared and approached them. "I want to know who's on your girlfriend's list."

Dick stood protectively in front of Alyssa. "Jason. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Exactly what you're trying to do Dick. I'm trying to stop these trades."

"For your own purposes I'd imagine."

"Hold on, hold on," Alyssa said moving in between the two. "You two know each other?"

"Long story," Dick said, "I'll explain later. Did you blow this place up Jason?"

"Come on Dick. You really think I'm capable of blowing things up? Did you forget what happened to me?"

Dick's expression softened a little. "How could I forget? But if you didn't blow this place up, then why are you here?"

"I told you. The same reason you are. I want to stop the trades. And not for my own purpose. They've been dealing drugs and weapons to children. To teenagers. And you know how that makes me feel Dick."

"I didn't know you cared."

"You don't know me at all Dick." Red Hood pointed his gun at Alyssa. "Give me the names."

Dick pulled Alyssa toward him. "You leave her out of this. You already know who's trading."

"Black Mask and Thorne don't bother me. There are other big names involved in this. And I want to know who."

Alyssa stepped toward Red Hood. Dick tried to pull her back but she shook him off. "I'll give you one of the names. The less you know, the less danger you'll be in. And when I give you the name, you tell us who blew this place up."

"Fine. Give me one of the names and I won't shoot your pretty face."

Alyssa stared at him hard. "Joker."

Red Hood's eyes widened. "You're lying," he said angrily.

"Do I really look like a liar?"

Red Hood lowered his gun. "No," he admitted, "you don't."

"I gave you your name," Alyssa said keeping her voice firm. "Now tell us who blew up this building."

Red Hood hesitated. He looked between Alyssa and Dick. "In due time." He disappeared back into the flames.

Alyssa grew angry. She turned to Dick. "Let's go home. You have a lot of explaining to do about Jason."

**More to come **** Please review! **

**Special shout out to Autobot Mechanical-operations and goddess of the night! I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dick stood in the bathroom, applying anesthetic to his injuries. Alyssa was sitting on the couch with bandages around her left arm.

"So," she called to Dick, "you want to tell me about Red Hood?"

"I'm afraid it would spoil your birthday."

"We were next to an explosion. I don't really think you can top that. So please, tell the story."

Dick came into the living room and sat down next to her. He was holding a cloth towel to his forehead. "Jason was like a little brother. After I had my full of being Robin, Jason took the mantle. He was good, a little rash, but pretty good. A few years after he became Robin, he was captured by Joker, beaten half to death with a crowbar, and then locked in a building rigged to blow. He died that night."

"Then how was he…you know, alive? And suddenly a bad guy?"

"You've heard of Ra's al Ghul right?"

"More than once."

"Well long story short, he's got this resurrecting pool called the Lazarus Pit, and Jason went for a swim in it, but it messed up his mind."

"So then why wouldn't he tell us who blew up the building?"

"He also likes messing with peoples' minds. It's kind of his thing. Or…one of his things. Would you like to know anything else about him?"

Alyssa shook her head. She let her mind absorb all this new information. She looked out the window. She grabbed Dick's arm and gasped. "Dick look!"

Dick quickly turned, expecting trouble. Instead, all he saw were birds sitting on the railing outside on the veranda.

"Blue birds," Alyssa breathed. She smiled. "I haven't seen those in years."

"Damn you Alyssa, I thought you saw something important."

"But they are important. They're my symbol of hope. The winter I lost my parents and before I was put in a foster home, I spent some time on the streets. I thought my world was over and I'd lost all hope of moving on and living my life again. That's when I saw the blue bird. It was sitting just a few feet away from me, sheltering itself against the cold. I figured if that bird could make it through the cold, then so could I. That little bird told me not to ever give up. It gave me hope."

Dick looked at the blue birds and then at Alyssa. He didn't say anything, but he smiled at her. She returned the smile. Dick brushed her hair away from her face. Alyssa leaned against him and closed her eyes. He rested his head on top of hers. Within minutes, they both were asleep.

Dick woke up first the next morning. The sun had just risen and the sky was painted pink and purple with orange lingering on the horizon. Dick gently shook Alyssa.

"Hey," he whispered, "Alyssa look at that."

Alyssa slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked out the window. She smiled at the sight and closed her eyes again. "It's beautiful."

"That's what gives me hope. The promise of a new day."

"You're pretty chipper for someone who stays up all night beating the crap out of criminals."

"That's just how I am." He kissed the top of her head. "So, on a scale from one to ten, how was your birthday?"

Alyssa tilted her head up and smiled at him. "The dress was beautiful, the dinner was delicious, and excitement was incredible. I think I'll give it a ten point five."

"Best birthday?"

Alyssa leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back. She pulled away, grinning. "Definitely."

Dick kissed her again. "Come on, Nightshade. Training's starting up again."

Alyssa jumped up and ran into her room to change, closing the door behind her. As Dick stood up to go into his room, there was a knocking on the glass door. He spun around and saw Jason Todd standing on his veranda. Dick quickly looked back to make sure that Alyssa was still in her room, then he walked out onto the veranda.

"What do you want Jason?"

"I just want to talk Dick. Like we used to do. Look I'm sorry I tried to kill you girlfriend."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, you're right. But I didn't tell you who blew up the building."

"You sort of walked away when we got to that part."

Jason laughed. "You want the name of the person who blew up the building. Truthfully, I don't know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Two weeks Dick. You give me two weeks and I'll find who blew that place up. In return, you let me handle the drug and weapon trade."

Dick sighed and leaned against the railing. "You know I can't let you that Jason."

Jason shrugged. "Two weeks from Friday, you'll have the name."

"Why are you doing this Jason? It has to be more than just for you. Otherwise you would have left by now."

"Well just call it a favor." Jason turned and scaled the wall back up to the roof. Dick watched him until he went out of sight. He took a deep breath and went back inside.

**Who is the mysterious bomber? Hmmmmmmmmmm ;) the answer is on its way! Please feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The days passed. Dick would pace back and forth in the apartment, waiting for Jason's message. It was still to come. Alyssa would sit on the couch and just watch him. She didn't know what was making him nervous, but she wanted to help calm him down.

"So, what made you decide to work alone?"

Dick looked at her. "I don't anymore." He winked.

"But you used too. So why did you come to Bludhaven?"

Dick sat down next to her. "After Jason's death, I had a bit of a fallout with Bruce. I told him I needed a break from the Team and-"

"The Team?"

"They used to call us Young Justice."

"Oh! I read about you guys in the newspapers! Pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Anyway, sorry to interrupt. You told Bruce you needed a break and?"

"Well, he didn't want me to leave. He wanted me to go back to normal. But I couldn't. So I came here, tried to establish myself as a hero."

"I think you did a pretty good job," Alyssa said smiling. "Do you miss them?"

"The Team? Oh yeah, I miss them all the time."

"Then why don't you go back? You seemed happy there."

Dick took her hand. "Why don't you go with me?"

Alyssa blinked. "You mean, you want me to join the Team? With Miss Martian and Superboy and Kid Flash and-"

"And everybody," Dick finished. "And they'll be very happy to meet you. We all know we need more non super powered members."

Alyssa smiled then looked at the clock on the microwave. "Whoops, better start on dinner," she said as she stood up. "What sounds good?"

"Anything." Dick looked out the window. Something about this was making him nervous, but he didn't know if it was Jason, or the way Jason planned on delivering his message.

The Friday had come. Dick was more nervous than ever. He was afraid that somehow, it would involve Alyssa. That morning he woke up to find Alyssa stretching in the living room. She saw him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. Dick leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Morning."

"So what's the deal for today? To the NightCave?"

"Not today." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "Here."

Alyssa took the card. "What's this for?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I was just thinking you could use some alone time today. Just as sort of a break from our normal daily routine."

She stood up, now a little unsure of what he was really trying to do. "Dick, is everything ok?"

He smiled. "Everything's fine. I promise. I just felt like being a little different today."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "Do you need some alone time to think? I understand something's been bothering you lately."

"It's nothing against you..."

"It's about Jason, isn't it?"

Dick nodded. Alyssa smiled. "Then why didn't you just say so?" She went into her room and came out a few minutes later with a bag and shoes. "Just call when you want me to come back."

Dick waved. "Have fun."

Alyssa stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a minute, wondering if she should stay with Dick incase something happened. But then she remembered what he told her about Jason. If that had been her brother, she would need some time alone to think. She slowly walked toward the elevator.

Dick walked out onto the veranda. He looked out over the city. What was making him so nervous? Was it Jason? Was it his idea about who the bomber was? He couldn't tell. Before he could think about it further, he saw something fall onto the veranda out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and found a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it. He felt his heart beat faster.

_I've got the name, _the note said. _Meet me at the docks. Tonight after it gets dark. Come alone. Jason._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alyssa had been out for hours. She'd gone almost all over Bludaven, revisiting every place Dick had shown her. She'd even gone to the supermarket, buying ingredients to make something special for him. Alyssa walked home with a grocery bag in each hand.

She made it to the apartment building as it began to get dark. By the time she'd made it all the way up to the sixteenth floor, the sun was almost gone completely. Alyssa opened the door and stepped inside.

"Dick?" she called out. "Sorry that too so long. I didn't know how much time you needed." Silence. "I got some food on the way home." More silence. Alyssa set the bags down on the counter. "Dick?"

She walked to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. She opened it and poked her head inside. Dick wasn't there. Alyssa rushed out of the apartment and down to the NightCave. She burst inside, hoping that he was there. "Dick?!" Again there was no answer.

Alyssa walked all over the cave, but there was no sign of him. Now, she was beginning to get worried. Dick never went anywhere without telling her. She ran to the costume vault and opened it. Nightwing's costume was gone.

"What?" she said in shock. "Where did you go?" She came back out of the vault and looked at the computer. Alyssa went to it. "Computer, did Nightwing find a mission today?"

"No," the computer replied. "He found no such thing."

"Has he been on today at all?"

"No, this is the first time I've been activated today."

Alyssa sighed and leaned on the console. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye lying near the keyboard. It was a piece of paper. She reached over and unfolded it. Her eyes widened as she read it. "Oh Dick why?"

She threw the paper down, ran back to the costume vault, and grabbed her costume. She changed and jumped on her motorcycle. She had to find him. Jason meant trouble.

Red Hood stood on the dock, looking out over the water. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said with is back still turned.

Nightwings stepped out of the shadows. Red Hood turned around. "I was a bird boy too Dick. I know how to sneak around." Although he couldn't see Red Hood's face, Nightwing new that he was smiling.

"Did you find out who blew the cargo house up?"

"I did. But I don't think you and girlfriend will like it very much."

"Just tell me Jason."

"You remember what I said right? You get the name the way I want you to."

"And which way would that be?"

Red Hood pulls a knife from his belt. Nightwing took a step back. "This is your way? You want me to fight you for it? You don't have to do this Jason."

"But I want to." Red Hood charged at Nightwing, swinging his knife around. Nightwing dodged it and grabbed Red Hood's arm. He twisted the knife out of his arm and it fell into the water. Nightwing punced him across the face. They continue the fight, their skills equally matched.

"What's the matter Dick?" Red Hood said. "You getting tired?" He charged at Nightwing as he pulled out his other knife. Nightwing didn't see it. He blocked Red Hood's punch, giving him an opening. The knife went straight into Nightwing's stomach.

Nightwing stared at Red Hood for a few seconds then fell to the ground, the knife still in him. He lay there, breathing hard. As he tried to pull the knife out, Red Hood kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Red Hood looked down at Nightwing. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry Dick." He turned and walked away.

**More to come! Please review! I've loved all your comments and feedback 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nightshade zoomed down the street heading to the docks. "Why Dick?" she said to herself. "Why would you go alone?"

She was just about to reach them when a dark figure appeared up the road. She screeched to a stop as the headlight illuminated him. She stepped off the bike. "Jason Todd."

"Oh so he did tell you about me. Good to know."

"Where's Nightwing?"

"Dickie boy? He's out there waiting for you."

Nightshade walked toward him angrily. "What did you do to him?"

"You'll find out." He walked up to her and handed her a crumpled piece of paper. "Give this to him when he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" She grabbed the paper and pushed past him. The lights around the docks had been shut off, so the only light came from the moon. Nightshade ran down the docks looking down each pier. At the end of the fifth one, she saw a black figure lying near the end of the pier. Nightshade ran to it. As she got closer, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw Nightwing lying on his side.

"Nightwing?" She kneeled next to him and saw the knife, still sticking out of his body. "Oh God," she whispered. She gently turned him onto his back and pulled the knife out. She then put her hands over the wound and pressed down, trying to slow the bleeding. She put two fingers up to his neck and felt a heartbeat.

"Ok, Dick, wake up. I know you're alive. Oh come on, wake up!" She slapped his face. His eyes snapped open.

"A-Alyssa?"

"What the hell were you thinking Dick?"

He didn't answer. "Where's Jason?"

"Not a priority right now. If we don't get you stitched up, you could bleed out. Where should we go?"

"Cave..." he coughed. Nightshade put his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up. She helped him back to her motorcycle. She set him on it and then got on herself.

"Hang on Dick. I don't want you falling off."

He looked down at the bike. "Where did you even get this?"

Nightshade started the engine. "I may or may not have hijacked it."

Before Nightwing could respond, Nightshade took off back to the cave.

Dick lay on the medical bed. Alyssa sat next to him with a medical kit, getting ready to stitch him up. "Dick, are you sure you want me to do this? The only time I've done this was two years ago and to myself for a dog bite."

"It'll be fine. I trust you Alyssa."

Alyssa gulped and took a deep breath. "Well, here we go." She began sewing up the gash. Dick would wince every now and then and Alyssa would constantly apologize.

"So why did you go alone?" she finally asked.

"To meet Jason?" Dick shook his head. "I didn't want to get you involved in something that could be extremely dangerous."

"And yet you need me there to get you out alive."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, you've got a point."

Alyssa finished sewing. Dick sat up as she got a bandage. As she wrapped it around the wound, he leaned forward and kissed her. Alyssa pulled away and put a finger over Dick's lips. "You just got stabbed in the stomach," she said smiling. "You're not quite ready for anything like that yet, Mr. Grayson."

He laughed and let Alyssa finish tying the bandage. Then she said remembered something. She reached down her shirt. Dick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said I'm not ready for that," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," she said playfully as she pulled out the piece of paper Jason gave her. "I forgot to give this to you."

"And you shoved it down your shirt?" Dick asked as he took it.

"I didn't have any pockets. That's the problem with this costume. There are no pockets."

Dick smiled as he opened the paper and read it. All of a sudden, his smile disappeared. Alyssa looked at him with concern. "Dick? What's wrong?"

"No no no. You've got to be joking." Dick was thinking out loud.

"What?" Alyssa said, now on her feet. "Dick, tell me what it says."

Instead, Dick crumpled it back up and got off the bed. He put on a clean shirt and changed into jeans. "I'm going up to the apartment. I need to figure out a plan."

"Why? What did Jason say?"

Dick handed the note to Alyssa. She read it. _Joker. 4528 S. Richten St. _Alyssa looked up. "What does that mean?"

"Joker blew up the cargo house," Dick explained. "And Jason told us where we'll find him."

**The bomber has been revealed! Are you shocked? :O **

**haha it's ok if you're not :D**

**Please review! more is on the way!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"We're not going anywhere until you've healed," Alyssa said as she and Dick stood in the living room. "You shouldn't even be standing!"

"Alyssa if we don't go, he'll get away again. Hell, he shouldn't be out of Arkham."

"If you haven't noticed, Arkham doesn't have the best security system. And if Joker does leave this location, we'll just find him again."

"He's good at getting away."

"He's also really good at showing off. He almost always writes 'Here I am' in neon lights no matter where he is. We can always find him again. I don't want to see you get ripped apart by a madman."

"I'm not afraid to get ripped apart if I have to."

"Well I am afraid!"

"Alyssa..." Dick put his hand over his wounded stomach and leaned forward.

Alyssa rushed to him. "Ok, ok, come on," she said as she helped him to the couch. "I told you that you shouldn't be standing."

She helped him lie down then sat next to him, holding his hand. A calming silence filled the room. Dick closed his eyes. Alyssa brushed his black hair away from his face. "So what do we do?"

"We compromise," Dick said keeping his eyes closed. "I need sleep. At least two days of sleep."

Alyssa laughed. "Two days?"

"Maybe longer. After I wake up, we can go get Joker. Ok?"

She smiled. "Ok. But you're not sleeping in here." Alyssa helped him up and walked with him to his bedroom. She put him into his bed and he fell asleep almost immediately. She kissed his forehead then went out of the room, closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure about all this. Dick would need more than just a few days to recover from a stab wound. But then again, she'd seen him recover from a lot of injuries pretty quickly. Alyssa decided to go along with the plan. She walked out onto the terrace and watched as the sky was brightened by the rising sun.

Dick was asleep for a total of three days. He woke up early the fourth morning and stepped out of his room. He peeked into Alyssa room. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like there was nothing wrong with the world, even though she'd seen almost everything.

He went into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. He poured himself a cup and sat down at the table.

"I thought I heard someone walking around." Dick turned to see Alyssa in her pajamas leaning against the wall.

"I'll admit," she said as she sat down next to him, "I've never seen anyone sleep that long. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I actually didn't expect to sleep that long. I broke my old record."

"Which was what?"

"About three hours."

Alyssa laughed and Dick joined in. She stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat back down and took a sip. "So what now? Are we going after Joker?"

"Well one more thing about Joker: when he's found by a hero, he likes to stay there until he gets the chance to...talk to them. He knows we're going after him, and he's not going to move."

"But he can't wait forever."

"And neither can we." They stared at each other.

"Dick, I don't want you to get even more hurt. Why don't you let me go?"

"By yourself? No way in hell am I letting you do that."

"But if you go, Joker's got an easy weak spot." She gestured at his wound.

"And if I don't go, Joker could kill you without any hesitation. And I _won't _let that happen."

"So then we agree?"

Dick took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think we do. We go tonight."

"You know, one of these days we're going to have a conversation in which we just get straight to the point," Alyssa said with a smirk. She thought about the address Jason left on the note. "Where is 4528 S. Richten St.?"

**More on its way! Please review! **

**The main action is up next I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oh you're kidding me!" Nightshade looked across the street from the roof. They were where Jason's note said the Joker would be. She hadn't seen this place in three years and she wished she wouldn't have to see it again.

She was looking at the same townhouse where Joker had kept her the night she met Nightwing.

"He's in there?"

"That's what the note said," Nightwing said.

"But honestly, can we really trust Red Hood? He did try to kill you after all."

"Jason knew what he was doing. He likes doing things like that." He suddenly grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain.

Nightshade looked at him sympathetically. "Just promise to take it easy ok? I don't want you to bleed out."

"I'm fine." He smiled at her. "I promise."

She looked at the townhouse then stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "See you inside Boy Wonder." She disappeared into the shadows.

"Be careful," Nightwing whispered after her.

The inside hadn't changed. It was exactly how Nightshade remembered it. The wooden floor was splintering and the holes polka-dotted the the faded wallpaper covered walls. Although the townhouse was three floors, it wasn't very wide and there wasn't much room to hide.

Nightshade had entered from the roof. She scowered the attic and then started on the thrid floor, but found no trace of Joker. She was about to go downstairs when she was startled by the sound of gunshots from the floor below. Nightshade's mind jumped immediately to Nightwing, who was entering from the ground. She ran downstairs.

"Nightwing?! Nightwing!" She followed the smell of gunpowder to the room at the end of the hall. As Nightshade stepped inside, she was hit by a sudden wave of deja vu. This was the room. There was no mistake.

And there he was, standing by the window. Just as he had done three years ago. He turned and flashed his wide, yellow-toothed smile.

"Well, I was expecting just you," the Joker said, "but I'm glad Nightwing came with you."

**Kind of short chapter, but it's about to get interesting :D**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nightshade charged him. She threw everything she had at him. She kept expecting Joker to use his gun but he didn't. Instead, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a crowbar.

"Nightshade?" Nightwing's voice echoed in from outside the room. Nightshade turned in his direction. That was a mistake. She felt the air leave her when Joker swung the crowbar into her stomach. She doubled over.

Nightwing ran in. He saw Joker and froze for a moment in shock. Then he went straight at him. Nightshade watched them struggle as she regained her breath. Joker still wouldn't use his gun on them. He was probably having too much fun.

Nightwing's injury slowed him down. Joker soon had the better of him. Joker beat him to the ground. He laughed at the two.

"Is that all? I expected more of a show." He leaned down and pinched Nightshade's cheeks. "Nice to see you again dearie."

She looked at him in shock. "How do you-?"

"Just a guess." He laughed hysterically. Joker held up his gun. "There were six bullets in this gun before you came. I fired four to attract your attention. Now there's a bullet in here for each of you, anxiously awaiting its new home in your skulls. So, who's first? The pretty sidekick-" he moved back to Nightwing "-or the hero?"

"Stay away from him!" Nightshade ordered. She was back on her feet. "Was this why you kidnapped me? So you could kill Nightwing?"

"Oh no," Joker said casually. "That was just dumb luck. I kidnapped you so you wouldn't see me kill your mommy and daddy."

Nightshade's gut twisted. "You killed mom and dad?"

The Joker made a surprised face and covered his mouth. "Oops, did I say that out loud? My bad. Anyway, I have somewhere I want to be in twenty minutes so let's get this over with." He pointed the gun at Nightwing. "I'll start with you."

Nightshade lunged at him as he cocked the gun. She grabbed his arm and lifted it as Joker pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in the ceiling. She hooked Joker's chin with her fist.

"Don't you dare," She said angrily. "Leave him alone."

Joker laughed. "Couldn't protect mommy and daddy so now you protect your hero boyfriend?" Nightshade looked at Nightwing as he tried to pick himself up.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'd have to say...no."

He cocked the gun again. One more bullet. And it was aimed back at Nightwing. Nightshade let her reactions take over. She Joker's wrist and twisted it to try and make him let it go.

Then suddenly, the gun went off. Nightwing's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nightshade stumbled back, clutching her chest as blood spilled over her fingers. Joker knocked her aside.

"Nightshade!" Nightwing tried to get to her, but was stopped by the crowbar.

"Did I strike a nerve Bird Boy?" Joker's laugh echoed in Nightwing's ear. He needed to take Joker down, and quickly.

Nightwing charged, his movements becoming more and more sloppy. For every time he hit Joker, Nightwing had been hit three times. Joker located Nightwing's weak spot. He swung the crowbar as hard as he could into the stab wound. Nightwing cried out in pain. Then Joker swung the bar across his face. Nightwing fell to the ground.

Joker started laughing. "I love this! We should do this more often."

Nightwing looked over at Nightshade. She wasn't moving.

Joker stepped down on Nightwing's throat. "Don't you love it? She throws herself in front of a gun for you, only for you to die next."

Anger boiled inside Nightwing. He grabbed Joker's foot and twisted it until he heard a loud _crack_! Joker screamed. Nightwing took his oppurtunity. He got up and grabbed the crowbar from Joker. He swung and the Joker fell to the floor unconscious.

Nightwing dropped the crowbar and ran to Nightshade. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Alyssa? Alyssa can you hear me?" He took off her mask and then his. Alyssa slowly opened her eyes.

"Joker?" she asked weakly.

"Knocked him out," Dick said with a small smile.

Alyssa tried to smile back. "Good for you." Her eyes dart around the room. "You remember this place? This is where we first met."

"Yeah, this is where our story began." He knew he had to keep her awake and talking. He couldn't lose her.

She coughed. "And this is where it ends. Funny how these things work."

"No. You can't die. I won't let you. We're going to join the Team remember? You're going to fly in the Bioship all over the world. You're my partner."

Alyssa smiled. "Go back to the Team Dick. They need you. You'd be happy there with everyone."

"I can't be happy without you," he said starting to cry.

Alyssa put her hand on his face. "I think you can. I'll always be there Dick. I promise."

He choked on his tears. "Alyssa, I..."

"I know you do. And I do too, Richard Grayson." Her hand fell away from Dick's face as her whole body went limp. Nightshade was dead.

Dick held her closer to him. He cried as he rocked her back and forth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few days later, Alyssa Connors was buried in the Wayne family cemetary. Joker was taken away by the police and was now in the highest secured cell in Arkham. Dick immediately called Bruce and he'd gotten there to be there for his son. Bruce and Dick now stood by the grave.

Off in the distance, Jason stood watching. He bowed his head and walked away.

Bruce decided to give Dick some alone time and walked away. Dick looked sadly at the grave.

"Alyssa, you were the bravest, most caring and understanding person I've ever known. I only wish I had told you who I was the minute I met you. There was so much we could've done." Dick wiped his eyes. "I didn't get the chance to say this before so I'll say it now. Alyssa Connors, I love you. And it will be a long time before I will love again. You truly changed my life. You gave me hope."

He stepped forward and put a hand on the headstone. "I miss you," he began to sob. "So much."

Dick stood there for a few more minutes, letting everything he had bottled up spill over his cheeks. He finally turned to leave. Behind him, he heard a chirping sound and looked in time to see a blue bird land on Alyssa's headstone. Then the idea hit him.

That night, Nightwing stood on the rooves of Bludhaven with a symbol of hope, a blue bird, printed over his chest. He turned and readied himself for his return to Happy Harbor.

**The End**

**This is the final chapter of Guardians of the Night. This is my reason why Nightwing has the bird on his costume in Young Justice :) I'm sorry for making it sad but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! **


End file.
